Cuidando de tí
by SoulLinker
Summary: -Gekokujou y 10pairings para Lambo-. Lambo sabía que en la mirada de Fuuta, a lo lejos, había algo más que un simple "Bienvenidos, los extrañamos". TYL.


**Disclaimer**: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! es propiedad de Akira Amano.

**Claim**: TYL!Lambo/TYL!Fuuta.  
**Para**: el _Reto Diario _y _10pairings_.  
**Advertencias**: Medio Fluff. Ubicado en TYL (_Ten Years Later_), después de la derrota de Byakuran.  
**Notas**: Y mi última viñeta para los 10pairings con Lambo, me siento feliz de haber terminado ese reto :).

* * *

El mejor momento después de todo aquel trago amargo fue cuando todos los que estaban encerrados en las cápsulas despertaron. Los Vongola del pasado y héroes de aquella historia se habían marchado, por los que sus versiones futuras no tardaron en volver en sí.

Hubieron felicitaciones, apretones de mano y algunos ni se molestaron en seguir con aquella ridícula manifestación de cariño en familia (Hibari), y como no, si habían salido victoriosos.

De entre todos, Lambo no tardó en divisarle a lo lejos. Sonriendo ampliamente Fuuta se encontraba a un lado de Spanner y Giannini, evitando que comenzara alguna nueva rivalidad entre ambos. Como si de una fuerza magnética se tratara, el joven castaño levantó su cristalina mirada hacia el guardián del Rayo, había tal cantidad de emoción en su mirar que su sonrisa se vio opacada en ese momento, allí obvimente decía algo más que _"Bienvenidos, los extrañamos"_. Lambo carraspeó un poco, cortando el intercambio.

Fuuta tapó sus ojos con su flequillo por un momento antes de ir a felicitar de nuevo a los miembros de la Familia. Abrazó con fuerzas a I-Pin, su pequeña hermanita con el puño pesado, pensando que habían pasado sólo horas desde que jugó con ella teniendo cinco años.

Lo mismo hizo con Lambo, sólo que en aquella ocasión a ambos le recorrió en la espina dorsal una especie de corriente eléctrica, que no aminoró la fuerza del apretón. Un par de palmadas en la espalda les siguieron, y si hubo algún intercambio de palabras Lambo no tenía idea qué había dicho.

Fue distraído por la voz de Dino que se hizo escuchar por sobre las demás:

—¡Próxima semana: Fiesta!

Y ninguno se negó a la idea.

* * *

Pasada la euforia y el buen ambiente, fueron separándose dentro del gigantesco bunker que a algunos les había servido de hogar por un tiempo.

En uno de los pasillos, dos figuras masculinas caminaban con lentitud en un ambiente casi ligero. Hubieran estado los tres si a I-Pin no hubiera salido tras su amiga Chrome. Fuuta no dejaba de ver en reojo al guardián, reconociendo facciones y buscando esos transparentes ojos verdes.

—¿Cómo se sintió volver a jugar con el Pequeño Yo? —preguntó Lambo como si nada, de pronto como que la mirada de Fuuta le taladraba y le hacía sentir nervioso.

Fuuta relajó sus hombros, sonriendo. Enfocó su vista al frente rememorando lo que había vivido con los niños.

—Divertido. Me pasaba horas jugando contigo e I-Pin, me trajo buenos recuerdos de cuando éramos niños. —se rió.

—Buenos recuerdos.

—Excelentes.

Ambos rieron.

Aprovechando la distensión en el ambiente, Fuuta se apresuró en disparar algo que le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza hacía un rato.

—¿Por qué te estás sujetando el costado?

Lambo respingó sorprendido, e inconcientemente se tocó el lado derecho con una mano. Había olvidado lo perceptivo que era el muchacho castaño. Ciertamente le dolía a horrores, pero lo había disimulado bien hasta ese momento.

—No es nada —aseguró. Y se tensó completamente cuando sintió el cuerpo del más alto acercar a él, con el rostro serio sobre él. Con movimientos suaves le quitó la mano que intentaba apaciguar la molestia, los fríos dedos de Fuuta se colaron en su camisa en busca de la fuente de dolor y a Lambo no se le fue la sangre a los pies, sino que al rostro.

—Lambo, esto es sangre. —Le distrajo la amable voz de su compañero, para luego dejar que su cabeza fuera incoherente de nuevo. Fuuta le había hablando casi sobre su oído.

—Eh… sí, creo.

—¿Crees? —Fuuta se alejó un poco mirándole con seriedad. —¿No les curaron las heridas cuando estuvieron inconcientes?

—No había tiempo para aquello. Y no import-

—Nada de eso, ven.

Fuuta envolvió su mano con la suya, y sintiendo la calidez que irradiaba el mayor, Lambo se dejó llevar entre los pasillos.

* * *

Fuuta no tardó con dar el cuarto de enfermería, y sin perder más tiempo se llevó hacia adentro al joven guardián, quien estaba mudo en esos momentos. Lo acercó hasta la vacía y limpia camilla de allí, buscando algo con que limpiar la herida de Lambo.

—Quítate la camisa.

—¿Ah?

—Si te la levanto no podré limpiarte la herida bien, quítatela.

—¿Ah?

—¡Lambo!

En una competencia de miradas (y de ceños fruncidos con sonrojos) Lambo terminó dándose por vencido, quitándose la prenda bajo la atenta mirada de Fuuta.

—Recuéstate —susurró, poniéndole una mano en el pecho e impulsándolo hacia atrás. Y Lambo se preguntó si todo aquello lo hacía a propósito, porque si quería ponerlo nervioso, lo estaba logrando.

Fuuta tomó con cuidado los instrumentos y las gasas limpias, no era una herida grave, pero sí debía limpiarla para que no se infectara y causara problemas. Tal y como Bianchi-nee le enseñó, con cuidado comenzó a trabajar.

Cuando se daba la ocasión, le agradaba curar personas, en especial por ayudar. Y hacerlo bien, por sobre todo. En un proceso que demoraría veinte minutos él podría alargarlo hasta fácilmente tres horas.

Le gustaba la piel de Lambo. Era suave y despedía un calor agradable, además aprobó lo bien formado que estaba ese muchacho a sus quince años.

Y no importó que pasadas dos horas ellos siguieran allí, aunque la herida ya había sido limpiada y vendada apropiadamente, Fuuta no había separado sus dedos de la morena piel. Trazando dibujos sin sentido, suspiró quedamente antes de levantarse y acercar su rostro hacia un somnoliento Lambo.

—¿Te dormiste? —preguntó en un susurro, observando como el guardián abría lentamente los ojos, no había entrado a los brazos de Morfeo, pero si se había relajado bastante.

—No, gracias…—respondió suave el menor, sonriendo lánguidamente antes de enfocar mejor su vista hacia el frente.

Ambos notaron la poca distancia entre ambos y ninguno hizo algo para apartarse. Fue Lambo quien levantó su mano del lado sano, agarrando la barbilla del mayor para reducir distancias innecesarias.

En medio del beso, Lambo se pregunta si cada vez que se lastima terminarán así (o mejor) sería bueno salir herido más seguido cuando la ocasión se presentara.

* * *

_Los comentarios son bienvenidos. _


End file.
